link and pikachu's excellent adventure
by koopashawn99
Summary: link and pikachu have to become heroes when link's waifu lucina is kindapped! can they save the grill? sponsored by gamer fuel
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

It was a cold stormy night in December, and Pikachu was on the computer generating memes. Suddenly, Link came threw the door and broke the apartment door because he was in a hurry.

"Pikachu this is very big." Link the hero of time said.

"What I'm busy can't you see?" Pikachu said a bit angry.

"Lucina has been kidnapped!" Link replied. (Author's Note: Link is not going to save Zelda because she is ugly and has goblin ears I have chosen Lucina for that role haters fuck off if you have a problem!)

"Oh No" said Pikachu as he shut off his computer and got up to go with Link. "We should save her very fastly!"

And so they went. Link and Pikachu had been too busy playing Call of Duty™: Advanced Warfare for Xbox One, so they had not noticed anything out of the ordinary going on. It was only recently that Link discovered Lucina was not in Link's bed like she usually was, so he felt a lot of the guilt for not being able to save her.

"Hey do you know where she is?" Pikachu asked Link, as he led them to the convenience store. "I don't think anyone would hold her hostage here man"

Link walked into the convenience store ignoring Pikachu as he grabbed some Doritos™ and Mountain Dew™ and took them to the cashier. Pikachu got a bit mad as he did not like being ignored.

"LINK" Pikachu said in a stern tone. "This isn't the time for gamer snacks we should go find Lucina!"

Link snapped. He turned to face Pikachu and screamed. "I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT" He began to cry a little. "I came home from your place after playing Xbox and she was just gone and I have no idea where. And I'm SURE she was kidnapped because EVERYONE WANTS ME TO BE MISREBLE I GUESS!"

Link sobbed and Pikachu felt sad for him so he paid for the gamer food out of his own metaforical pockets. They walked outside. Link chugged his Mountain Dew™ in one gulp. After Link calmed down, they both sat down on a bench nearby and figured out what they should do. A lot of thoughts were thunk but no results were made. Out of the blue, Mario walked by. Pikachu stopped him to ask him about Lucina.

"Hey Mario have you seen Lucina?" Pikachu asked. "She is missing and Link's been crying"

"Fuck off I wasn't" said Link.

"Who the shit is Lucina" Mario said confused. He was the first Smash Bros character so he does not remember the new members so well.

Link got an idea. He pulled a photo of Lucina out and handed it to Mario. "Here"

"Ohhh I remember now." Mario answered. "Go to Brawl Street. I saw her there earlier."

"Thanks" Link said as he took the photo back fastly.

"Hey hey there are more polite ways to take photos back young man" Mario said.

"Look bucko this is the only wank material of my waifu I have if I never see her again I will be lost." Link said angrily to Mario.

"Link calm down" Pikachu butted in. "I'm sorry he gets like this, please understand"

They left Mario and walked to the bus stop, Pikachu following Link's lead. Link was still annoyed and Pikachu was determined to get Lucina back if only so he would stop being such a faggot. They approached the bus stop.

Pikachu looked at the bus times. "Ok so it's 9:55 pm and the bus gets here in 5 minutes. Last bus for the night too so we are gonna be stuck in Brawl Street if we take this bus." Pikachu said. "You sure we should do this dude? You don't wanna wait till morning?"

"NO because what if she is being RAPED Pikachu you know everyone is out to ruin my life and take the love of my life away." Link shouted very very angry!

"Don't SHOUT" Pikachu yelled back before composing himself. "So ok that's a yes on the bus taking. I hope she's ok."

Link spoke the quietest he's ever spoken, since his voice usually only has one volume setting and that is loud. "I hope she's ok too."

The two heroes watched as the bus came round the corner. It was time to save Lucina so Link can have sex again. To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2: Battle on the Bus

The bus stopped in front of Link and Pikachu, and the doors swung open. They stepped on. Donkey Kong was driving.

"Oo oo" said Donkey Kong.

"Ok" said Link as he walked and sat down.

"OO OO AH AH" screamed Donkey Kong, looking at Link.

"Shut the fuck up" Link shouted back. "What does he want?"

"Money, probably." Pikachu said. "I spent the last of mine getting you food."

"Well I'M not paying" Link replied, arms crossed defiantly.

Suddenly, Donkey Kong climbed out of his seat and dashed towards Link. Link yelped as Donkey Kong pounced on him and began beating the shit out of him. He was pissed. Pikachu tried to stop the beating but got knocked away by Donkey Kong's Down-B.

"JESUS CHRIST" Pikachu panicked. "DK STOP"

The one other passenger on the bus got up and grabbed Donkey Kong by the tuft of hair on his head, stopping the beating. Link looked up, battered and bruised. He must have been at like 170% damage or something. The passenger handed Donkey Kong 10 dollars, more than enough to pay for Link and Pikachu. Donkey Kong looked satisfied as he snatched the money and went to sit back down.

"Oo." Donkey Kong uttered as he started the engine again. The bus was moving.

The cloaked passenger helped Link into his seat. "Are you ok?"

Link looked up at his saviour, and their eyes made contact. "No", he said. "That fucking hurt"

"Yes well… you are safe now." the passenger said, throwing off his cloak. "I'm Lucario. It's… nice to meet you."

Pikachu ran up to Lucario. "T-thanks, that guy was going apeshit." he said appreciatively. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in like that."

Lucario struck a pose and turned to face the window in an attempt to look cool. "YES well… next time you fellers get in a pickle I… might not be there to help you." he said.

"Mhm" said Pikachu. "Well, it was nice talking to y-"

"SO!" Lucario raised his voice. "You guys are… going to BRAWL STREET..?"

"Yes" Link said firmly. "I have to save my waifu she is lost there"

"Heh. A quest for love." Lucario smirked. "I would do the same for my husbando, Nix."

The bus came to a stop. They had reached Brawl Street at last. The doors swung open, and Pikachu and Link got up out of their seats. Lucario grabbed Link by the shoulder.

"A quest for love triumphs over all obstacles." stated Lucario. "That's why I'm so strong. I do it for my hubby. I would SD for him. He means the world to me."

"Can you fuck off" Link said, shrugging Lucario off to follow Pikachu off the bus.

And so, Link and Pikachu had made it to Brawl Street. They took a good look around. It was certainly bigger than 64 Avenue. Unfortunately, finding Lucina in Brawl Street was going to be as hard as finding Lucina in Brawl Street. Can our heroes find Link's waifu before she is rapped or worse? To be continued in the next chapert.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting in the Cafe

There they were. Brawl Street. Honestly each street and avenue was a unique place in its own right, and Brawl Street was one of the biggest of them all. Wherever Lucina was, they weren't far from her.

"Lucina" Link whispered. "Hello"

"She can't hear you." Pikachu said.

Link cursed. "Well we've wasted our fucking time haven't we" he said as he stormed off.

"Stop being so pissy." said Pikachu. "For what you were saying on the bus you sure are quick to give up. We can ask around to see if people have seen her."

"K" said Link.

And so, they asked the few people that were still awake wandering the streets at this hour for some reason if they had seen Lucina. It took a while, but they eventually made progress when they met Jigglypuff in a late night cafe. They sat down with her as Link pulled out the picture of Lucina.

"OK so according to sources in the city, you know how to help us" Link said to the pink blob, pulling out the photo. He was hesitant to hand it over, so Pikachu did it for him.

"Ahem…" said Pikachu, sliding the photo over. "Can you identify this waifu?"

Jigglypuff put out her cigarette in the ashtray and picked up the photo. Link of course got defensive about others touching the picture, but Pikachu made sure he didn't get upset about it.

"Hhmm… yeh. Yeh I knowz this broad. Lucina, right?" she asked.

"Yeah! Yeah that's my waifu!" exclaimed Link happily. "You know where she is right"

"Yeh, I sawz her earlier. But fah me tah tell youze, youze is gonna need tah repay me…" Jigglypuff said, leaning in closer towards Link, puckering up.

"How" said Link.

"Take a wild guess, luv." Jigglypuff replied seductively.

Link finally clicked. "Aha! I get what you mean now!"

Link reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of Doritos™ that Pikachu had bought him earlier (Author's Note: remember chapter 1 when they got gamer snacks? hope you've been taking notes guys this one's going to be on the test). He opened the bag and pulled out a handful of the orange snacks, forcefully shoving them into Jigglypuff's mouth.

"Whfthffuffck?!" Jigglypuff uttered, as she struggled to breathe.

"You looked hungry. Lucky I saved some gamer fuel for you." Link explained.

"Link what the FUCK" Pikachu yelled in disbelief.

Jigglypuff tumbled to the floor, choking to death on tasty Dorito™ snacks. Pikachu just watched, unable to think of anything to do to help. Link sat and did nothing, watching as Jigglypuff's inability to breathe caused her to change into various colours.

"Nice alts" Link said.

Pikachu lost it and shook Link. "This is serious, she's fucking DYING!" he yelled.

"...Oh. Oops lol." shrugged Link.

"Not 'Oops', This means NO LEADS FOR LUCINA, you idiot!"

"FUCK" screamed Link, as he dived to the floor in order to help Jigglypuff. He pulled off a half-assed Heimlich Maneuver to get the gamer snacks out of her. Surprisingly, it worked. But Jigglypuff was pretty much dying anyway.

"Uffgh… ya fuckin' insane! I wanted tah kiss ya, I wasn't *cough* fuckin' hungry!" coughed Jigglypuff, still choking a bit.

"What get over yourself I would never kiss you" Link said.

Pikachu sighed. "Fuck's sake, Link."

"...Ok." Link reconsidered. "I would kiss you if you told me where Lucina is"

Jigglypuff coughed, her voice growing weak. "...The library. She… she hangz out there. Now… howz about that kiss, eh?"

Unfortunately, Link was already heading for the door. Pikachu hesitantly followed.

"Yeah sorry but not yet" Link replied. "I need to check this library and see if you're lying or not. If she's actually there I'll come back and give you your kiss ok? Ok"

And he never did.

That doesn't necessarily mean Jigglypuff was lying, of course. Link's just a dick. Will Jigglypuff ever get proper medical attention? Nope! Will Lucina be at the library as expected? Maybe, maybe not! Find out next time. To be continued. Tune in next week.


	4. Chapter 4: Shh (The Library Chapter)

**Chapter 4**

Link and Pikachu arrived at the library. It was really, really quiet. And empty. And also quiet.

"LUCY-KINS? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs, earning him a hard slap in the face from Pikachu.

"Quiet, asshole!" Pikachu said.

As they looked around the library, they soon began to realize it really was empty. There wasn't a librarian in sight. Don't be surprised, it's only fucking midnight. And yet, the library was still unlocked when our heroes came across it.

Pikachu yawned, which prompted Link to deliver unto him a swift kick in the ass.

"OUCH, WHAT THE HELL?" cried Pikachu.

"Doesn't feel so good does it shitlord? Now stay awake we have to find Lucina."

Pikachu sighed. "Look, why don't we look for her tomorrow? Find somewhere to stay tonight."

The two turned a corner as Pikachu said this to see a blue haired person reading books. The person was beautiful. Their hair was stunning. Link tapped them on the shoulder.

Sonic turned around and roundhouse kicked Link into a bookshelf, causing it to topple over and hit him. Pikachu worriedly ran to Link's aid.

"Sorry buddy but when you sneak up on Sonic like that, that's what you get WHOA" said Sonic.

Pikachu helped a knocked-out Link to his feet. "Whatever. My friend thought you were Lucina. Have you seen her?"

Sonic looked confused, so Pikachu pried the photo loose from Link's tightly gripped hand and showed it to the hedgehog. Sonic actually seemed to recognize it!

"Heyyy yeah she was here earlier!" Sonic said. "She went into the hotel across the road after she was done looking at her gay nerd books, wa-hey!"

"Really?" Pikachu's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much!"

Sonic gave a thumbs up as Pikachu dragged Link towards the library's exit. He got tired quickly, and resorted to thundershocking Link back into consciousness so he could walk on his own.

Link sat up, glaring at Pikachu. "Oh what are you so fucking happy about."

"We did it, man." Pikachu smiled. "We found Lucina. Sonic saw her leave to go to the hotel!"

Link cried manly tears of joy. Pikachu let him have a moment before leading the way outside. The two looked in awe at the large, fancy hotel across the street. They marched triumphantly across the road and over to the front entrance, bursting through and casually walking up to the reception desk, which Zelda was behind.

"...Don't I know you?" Zelda asked, eyeing up Link.

Link shook his head. "I sure fucking hope not. Ugly cow"

Zelda punched Link square in the face, giving him a nosebleed. Pikachu sighed.

"Excuse my dipshit friend." Pikachu said. "Do you happen to know if there is a 'Lucina' staying at your hotel?"

"Who?" Zelda asked.

"Seriously? Does nobody know her name around here?" Pikachu complained. He was about to reach for the photo, until he realized he'd left it in Sonic's hands.

"Shit." he said aloud. He turned to Link. "Left the photo with Sonic."

Turning back to Zelda, Pikachu began to describe Lucina's features to her anyway. There aren't many blue haired residents here, who needs a picture?

...Link, apparently. Zelda had just told Pikachu that a woman matching his description was staying in room 609, but before Pikachu could relay the good news to Link, he realized he was missing. Pikachu dashed out of the door to see the blond faggot hurrying into the library, screaming his head off.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHOTO YOU SPINY BLUE FUCK!" he cried, because obviously why find the real Lucina when you can have a photograph instead? Clever thinking, Hero of Time!

Pikachu ran after Link, picking up the pace after seeing him draw his sword upon entering the library. Pikachu's eyes widened. He didn't want there to be another fucking casualty, especially in the space of half an hour. At this rate, Link was going to murder everyone on Brawl Street before reuniting with Lucina!

"God. Fucking. Damnit. Link."


	5. Chapter 5: Nickelback - Photograph

Link let out a mighty scream upon entering the library before running around swinging his sword at bookcases. He would pry that picture from Sonic's cold dead hands if he had to. Asking politely was out of the question.

"SHOW YOURSELF" he screeched as he looked around the library.

It was still quiet, as a library should be at night. Sonic was obviously hiding from him, the wanker. At this moment, Pikachu burst through the doors and tackled Link.

"Alright, where'd you put the body? We can hide it before anyone finds ou-"

"Shut up I haven't found him yet" Link interrupted, standing back up. "We can think about that part later"

"No. You're not killing him, we're getting the photo and heading to the hotel."

At that moment, Link noticed some blue hair sticking up from behind a bookcase. Link motioned for Pikachu to keep quiet, as the two sneaked over to the bookcase. Link peeked over the bookcase to see Sonic touching himself to the photo of Lucina. Link screamed at Sonic, and Sonic screamed back.

"WHOAA man! Give me some privacy will ya?" Sonic said, panicked.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHOTO RIGHT FUCKING NOW" Link yelled, slicing the bookcase in half with his sword which I forgot to mention was still drawn and very much dangerous. Sonic jumped back, photo still in hand.

"What's your problem man?!" Sonic asked, zipping up the fly on his jeans.

"YOU!" Link answered. "How DARE you do that with my waifu's photo?!"

"I'm sorry man I haven't had any poontang for months, give me a break!" replied Sonic, backing away slowly. "D-didn't you find her anyway? Lucina… in the hotel?"

"He didn't check." clarified Pikachu.

Link didn't even try to explain himself to Sonic. Blue balls didn't deserve an explanation. Justice had to be served. Link raised his sword, and sliced at Sonic's chest. It didn't wound him, but it made Sonic cough up rings and flicker in and out of existence, as he does.

"I'm gonna cut you and slice you until you're all outta rings shitface" Link growled.

Before Link could attack again, he was tackled by Pikachu for the second time that night.

"GOD DAMNIT you party pooper" Link yelled.

"Oh, shut up." Pikachu said, walking over to Sonic. "Hand over the photo. Please. He won't leave without it."

Sonic reluctantly handed the photo to Pikachu, who handed it to Link. Link stared in awe at the photo he was reunited with, as Pikachu headed for the exit. It took a while for Link to snap out of his awe, but he followed behind Pikachu when he did.

Sonic, left alone in the library, headed back to the porn section where the heroes first found him.

Back to the characters that actually matter, Pikachu and Link entered the hotel once again. Link flashed the picture to Zelda.

"I got it back." he said, pleased with himself.

"Mm." Zelda responded, clearly uninterested.

Link and Pikachu took the stairs to get to the 6th floor because Link was scared of the elevator.

Upon getting to the 6th floor, they didn't have to walk far before they found Lucina's room. Room 609.

"Well, this is her room." Pikachu said. "Let's not stand here talking about how we finally found her and just open the door, okay?"

"k" Link replied as Pikachu opened the door.

As the door swung open, the two saw something they definitely were not expecting. A large circular symbol with what looked like a pentagram in the middle was carved into the floor. The pentagram wasn't any ordinary pentagram, as it had a distinct design relating to smash balls that I can't be bothered to describe here. Nobody was in the room, but it was filled with books. Pikachu and Link stepped inside cautiously, and Pikachu took a closer look at the books. They contained unholy information on necromancy and opening portals. There was also a book full of funny memes which Link enjoyed thoroughly.

Back to all this weird shit though, Link and Pikachu both had a hard time processing it.

"Link… you don't think Lucina is behind all of this, do you?" Pikachu asked.

"shit" replied Link. "my waifu's a satanist"


	6. Chapter 6: Shitty Ghost Town

Our two heroes, recovering from the shock of seeing all this satanic voodoo looking shit in Lucina's hotel room, began to examine the situation. Pikachu looked at one of the open books on the floor, flipping through the pages with great difficulty with his tiny useless hands. He stopped on a page depicting a pentagram identical to the one on the floor.

"That was easy!" Pikachu remarked. "Looks like the pentagram created here is nothing more than a portal from one place to another. Not sure where it leads, though."

Link crossed his arms. "Bitch coulda hopped on Epona with me, I'd take her anywhere. didn't have to go and learn this necromancy bullshit."

"There's probably another reason." replied Pikachu. "I'm starting to think there are lots of things about Lucina we don't know…"

"HOE CHEATING ON ME?" Link screamed in a burst of confused anger.

Pikachu attempted to calm him down. "Don't jump to conclusions. That's getting to be a problem. The only way we're gonna find out is if we hop into this portal and see where it takes us. Okay?"

"O-okay." Tears streamed down Link's face as he made eye contact with Pikachu. "I think Wario's here, his onions are making me cry."

"Wario likes garlic. Not onions." explained Pikachu.

"So?" Link sniffled. "Doesn't mean he doesn't own any onions!"

Pikachu threw up his arms in disbelief. "Whatever." he said, abandoning the argument. "Come on, we've wasted too much time. Let's find out what's on the other side of the portal."

They both stepped into the center of the penta-portal thingamajig, and were engulfed in a bright light. They should have been afraid, but they weren't. Only the flames of determination were in their eyes, or some gay bullshit like that. What I'm saying is that they were ready.

Link and Pikachu opened their eyes to a familiar view. A pixellated sky and buildings with thick outlines. Yes, this was none other than Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Town, a forgotten relic inhabited only by the poor and shady. Ever since Super Smash Bros. for Wii U City opened up, this place had become a ghost town. Link and Pikachu had visited here once before while taking a ride on the Spirit Train, but their memory of it was vague.

"Man, this place looks awful. Why would Lucina want to come here?" Pikachu questioned.

"That is what I would like to know" Link said sternly. "How can this place possibly be more interesting than my bedroom?"

They wandered around the desolate little town, checking inside each building they came across, but to no avail. They didn't find anyone.

"Lucina baby! Come back to me!" Link yelled, waiting for a response that never came.

"Link, just stop. I don't think she's here. Knowing our luck she made the portal and never went through it." Pikachu concluded, heading back the way they came.

Link was about to shout once more, but realized Pikachu was probably right and followed behind him. As the two made it back to area with the portal, they stared forward in shock. There was a gigantic building not too far from the portal, which they had never noticed because they forgot to look behind them upon being teleported here.

"Oh." They said, in perfect sync.

After they had realized their stupidity, Link and Pikachu headed towards the large building. It looked like a headquarters of some sorts. Though I'm just saying that because that's what it is. Who cares, it's an important-looking building. As they entered through the double-doored entrance, a shadow emerged from behind a building quite far away.

"Hee hee hee!" the mysterious figure laughed gayly. He pulled out a mobile phone, and quickly dialled a number, putting the phone to his ear as the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey, boss. The hero of time and the yellow rat have fallen for our trap. Things are going according to plan, hee hee!"

The voice on the other end spoke up. "Ness? What are you talking about? ...Whatever, I deposited $837 into your bank account."

"D-DAD?" the not-so-mysterious figure panicked. "I didn't mean to call you! Aw, crud, now everyone knows who I am!"

"Are you taking breaks regularly? It's good to work hard, but not too hard." replied Ness' dad, before promptly hanging up.

Ness growled and called his boss as he intended to, telling of the plan being a success and all that shit. The boss seemed pleased, probably. Just what is in store for our two heroes? What was this building they had just entered?! Where was Lucina?!

beats me


	7. Chapter 7: Cellbound

It was dreadfully quiet inside the large building. Not for ominous reasons, more because it's past midnight. The walls were black, with a long red carpet covering the hallway floor. Various doors were on each side. Link and Pikachu walked through the main hall, being careful not to make too much noise. At least, Pikachu was being careful. Link checked inside each room they came across, hoping to see Lucina inside. The rooms all seemed to be empty bedrooms.

Pikachu watched Link close yet another door, having found nothing of interest. "No luck, huh?" Pikachu said, yawning. "Looks like this building might be empty as well."

Link couldn't help but yawn as well. "Probably. Fuck my life" he said, stretching his arms out.

Of course there was still more of the building to explore, but both of our heroes were exhausted. Finding Lucina would have to wait. Pikachu reopened the door Link had just closed, jumping onto one of the beds inside. Link wanted to object, but he was tired too. He and Pikachu went to sleep (in separate beds, fyi for all u shipping fucks).

When they awoke, they awoke in a jail cell. It was quite a surprise. But not to the viewer, because you knew from Ness in the last chapter that they were walking into a trap.

"FUCK MY LIFE" Link screamed, before noticing someone stood outside the cell. It was Ness.

"Hee hee hee! Good morning, you pitiful fools!" Ness laughed. "It appears you have walked right into our little tra-"

"Have you seen my waifu?" Link interrupted, flashing the Lucina photo at him.

Ness grinned. "Oh, yes. Yes I have. But you're never going to see her again, Hero of Time."

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO" yelled Link.

Ness was finding it hard to act smug when he was being yelled at like this. His childish impulses told him to scream back, but he composed himself to keep the illusion of maturity. "Don't yell. Answers will come in time." He spoke, adjusting his baseball cap. "Now, Hero of Time. Yellow rat. There is a reason you are here."

"Ugh… is it because we slept in your bed or something?" Pikachu asked.

"No." Ness replied. "But we'll probably penalize you for that, that was Fox's bed."

Pikachu questioned Ness. "Fox's? Who's 'we'? Who are you? What is this place for?"

Ness smiled. "As I said, I will answer your questions in time. For now, I will tell you why you're here."

"Will you let us out" Link asked hopefully.

"OH MAN YOU'RE FUNNY, HERO OF TIME!" Ness said, laughing out loud. "But no. You're not getting out, let me finish what I was saying. Okay, so basically everyone in Smashland hates you, Hero of Time. You too for hanging out with him, rat."

"Oh that's bullshit people love me" Link retorted.

Ness could only chuckle at Link. "Ha, you'd like to think so, wouldn't you? No. You're detestable, you scream all the time, and nobody finds you funny. Now with Lucina gone, we have finally been able to lure you out of your home to get rid of you."

":(" Link replied.

"Wait, hold on a second…" said Pikachu. "Is… is everyone in on this? Mario? Jigglypuff? Even Sonic?"

"Nah, Jigglypuff genuinely liked you guys until you nearly killed her and never came back for her. Mario saved her life and she repaid him by joining our organization." Ness responded. "She might hate you more than anyone else here!"

"damn" Link cursed.

"I refuse to believe everyone hates us." said Pikachu, arms folded.

"Believe what you want, hee hee!" Ness giggled. "Might as well in your final moments."

Ness left the room, leaving Link and Pikachu to figure out what was going on. It was tough to accept, that this wild goose chase for Lucina had been elaborately orchestrated by every other character in a team. Link and Pikachu both doubted this was a group effort. It was clear _someone _hated them enough to set this up. Nevertheless, it didn't matter now. They were stuck.

Pikachu attempted to gnaw through the bars, but to no avail. Link just sat in the center of the cell, staring at the picture of Lucina.

"What do you think happens next." Link said.

"I have no idea, man." replied Pikachu.

(Of course I have an idea because I'm the author so stay tuned for more smash bro!)


End file.
